List of quotes in Gex: Enter the Gecko
This is a list of quotes and one-liners Gex says in Gex: Enter the Gecko. All are relevant to certain situations. A majority of them were from the first Gex game. Tail Attacking US *''"Get your stinking paws off me you damn dirty ape!"'' *''"It's tail time!"'' *''"That's for 12 years of Full House!"'' *''"All right! It's tail time!"'' *''"Time to go postal!" (sounding like a robot)'' *''"Say hello to the floor!"'' *''"Put that in your pipe and smoke it."'' *''"I'm doing this for you!"'' *''"Gecko-chop baby yeah!"'' *''"Gecko-chop baby!"'' *''"Karate-chop!"'' *''"Watch me use my tail to kick your butt."'' *''"This is for Mr.Sinatra."'' *''"You're nothing see, you're nothing!"'' *''"I'll give you such a pinch!"'' *''"Move like a butterfly sting like a gecko!"'' *''"This is for all the angels in heaven."'' *''"Eat this!"'' *''"Judo-chop baby!"'' *''"Judo-chop baby yeah!"'' UK When a fly buzzes around Gex US *''"You mean I'm not 99.9% clean?"'' *''"Are you after that old sandwich in my pocket?"'' *''"Hello there, my secret friend!"'' *''"I aint gonna make!"'' *''"I got a mate!"'' *''"You are a secret friend!"'' UK When Gex eats a fly US *''"Mmmm buttery."'' *''"Thanks for licking and ehhhhhhh we heard it."'' *''"Spock, load the tongue."'' *''"Burp!"'' *''"That's the sweet stuff darling."'' *''"Mmm TVs and static potatoes."'' *''"All right that's the spot."'' UK When Gex collects the collectibles US *''"3 more I have the whole set!"'' *''"Oh gimme, gimme, gimme!"'' *''"I'll take one of those, and some of these."'' *''"If this were a video game, I'd be on my way to prison!"'' *''"Sweet, like candy!"'' *''"For me! You shouldn't have!"'' *''"One for me and one for me!"'' UK Grabbing a ledge with Tongue US *''"Licking my way to the top!"'' *''"A little tongue now, a lot of tail later."'' *''"Pardon my tongue darling."'' *''"Flip of the tongue."'' UK Taking Damage US *''"NOW CUT THAT OUT!"'' *''"Warphole breach is iminate captain!"'' *''"Cut stunt gecko!"'' *''"You never knocked me down!"'' *''"Easy..." (angrily)'' *''"THAT'S NOT IN THE SCRIPT!"'' *''"Um that's not in the script..."'' *''"Must........Regain.......Balance."'' *''"Uh someone yell cut!"'' *''"Metal note, get a tetnus."'' UK *''"Someone yell 'Cut'!"'' *''"Stunt gecko!"'' *''"Where's the stunt gecko?"'' *''"You never knocked me down!"'' *''"Easy..." (angrily)'' *''"NOW CUT THAT OUT!"'' Falling into a Pit US *''"Damn this pesky gravity!"'' *''"Damn this pesky gravity to hell!"'' *''"Prepare to abandon ship."'' *''"If I were real this would hurt."'' *''"Aaaaah!"'' UK *''"Prepare to abandon ship."'' *''"Geronimo."'' *''"Geronimo!"'' *''"Oh dear."'' When Gex is on water US *''"They call him Flipper, Flipper." (singing)'' *''"SHARK!!!!"'' *''"SHAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRKKKKKKK!!!"'' *''"Piranhas? What Piranhas?"'' *''"Piranhas? Huddle! Huddle! Huddle! Huddle! Huddle!"'' UK Scream TV US *''"The imperial fleet wouldn't follow us in to a floating furniture field." (encountering floating furniture)'' *''"The odds of navigating a floating furniture field are 3327 to 1." (encountering floating furniture)'' *''"Pat, I'll take the floating chair for $200, and the rest on account?" (encountering floating furniture)'' *''"Well we met our panel (chuckles) walls, panels heh." (encountering wall monsters)'' *''"You move the headstones but you didn't move the bodies!"'' *''"What are you, Larry King's father? Ha! Ha! Your alright!"'' *''"Red side story auditions are down the hall." (encountering demented dolls)'' *''"Go stab someone your own size!" (encountering demented dolls)'' *''"I ain't afraid of no ghosts!"'' *''"Ugly is, as Ugly does."'' *''"No! No! No! I wanted the pit here and the pendulum there!"'' *''"Reminds me of Halloween at Rip Taylors!"'' *''"Uh, hi I'm here for the real-world interview?"'' *''"It beats the matterhorn, what are you going to do?"'' *''"Who forgot to pay the gravity bill?"'' *''"This place is bigger than Drew Carey's bar tab."'' *''"Here's Gexy!"'' *''"Welcome to under this old house."'' *''"Man, who in heaven's let his place go?"'' *''"The ad says Beverly Hills adjacent."'' *''"I hate these low budget b-levels."'' *''"This house is now clean."'' *''"Today is a good day to die!"'' *''"Behind one of these doors is a brand new car!"'' UK *''"Here's Gexy!"'' *''"Now who would live in a room like this?"'' *''"This place is bigger than Oliver Reed's bar tab..."'' *''"Hey, the ad said Beverly Hills adjacent!"'' *''"I hate these low budget b-levels."'' Toon TV US *''"Oh no, I'm too young to have a second childhood!"'' *''"The government told me that these experiments were over!"'' *''"YOU'RE DESPICABLE!" (in a Daffy Duck like voice while commenting on the Daffy Duck costume)'' *''"Note to self: Don't drink tap water at Jerry Garcia's."'' *''"Note to self: Don't step on any brown mushy rocks!"'' *''"Note to self: Don't buy rocket sled made by ACME."'' *''"This is really about your father isn't it?"'' *''"Damn IRS!"'' *''"Will Cheech and or Chong, report to the front desk!"'' *''"Hey! I feel like I'm trap in Boy Georgia's pants!"'' *''"Look, I just wanted a gift shop in the bathroom."'' *''"My inner child is coming out and it hurts!"'' *''"And remember kids, never buy a marvolay from a guy with a top hat."'' *''"This is like a luah at Mel Blanc's house!"'' *''"We're on the road to nowhere!" (singing)'' *''"Have fun storming the castle!" (when castle is encountered)'' *''"What did you flunk out of nasty camp?"'' *''"Ah to see the world as Keith Richards does."'' *''"Brought to you by up-chuck jones."'' UK *''"Ah to see the world as Keith Richards does."'' *''"This is about your father isn't it?"'' *''"Note to self: Don't step on any brown mushy rocks!"'' *''"I feel like I'm in Boy Georgia's pants!"'' Circuit Central US *''"Shut that all the garbage mashes on the detention level!"'' *''"Hmmm.... www.dork.com!"'' *''"What is this? Outakes from Deep Space 9!?"'' *''"How did I get in Bill Gates head?'' *''"All this technology still can't explain why David Hasslehoff is so popular."'' *''"I love that guy...He's not housebroken."'' *''"This is like an all nighter at Richard Simmons house."'' *''"The only thing this place doesn't have is a baby gap."'' *''"All this technology so fat guys can hear Rush Limbo."'' *''"All this technology and Shatner still can't get a good hairpiece."'' *''"Coming soon the Wizard of Oz 2000!"'' *''"I feel like I'm in the Wiz!"'' *''"Boys, Tron's not gonna work once it's not gonna work twice!"'' *''"Ehhh! I should have become a Maytag repair man!"'' *''"Lady I don't know who wired this for you, but none of this stuff is grounded."'' UK *''"Let's see.... www.dork.com!"'' *''"How'd I get in Bill Gates' head?"'' *''"Boys, Tron Didn't work once. It's not working twice!"'' The Pre-History Channel US *''"Welcome to Jurassic Park, keep your eyes peeled for sleepstacks and bad special effects."'' *''"In the land before time, when Saturday Night Live was funny."'' *''"WILMA!!!!"'' *''"I can take places, I can burn to death, for $100 Alex."'' *''"Marshall, Will, and Holly. On the routine's expedition." (singing)'' *''"At 1 million years, two white tigers and were in Sigfried and Roy!"'' *''"One day soon, it'll be a smoke belching factory here!"'' *''"The only difference between this and hades is there's no Kathy Lee Gifford."'' *''"Dr.Zaius, would an ape make a human dog that talks?!"'' *''"The natives will trade four of their women for the one with the golden hair."'' *''"That's a spicy meatball."'' UK *''"Welcome to Jurassic Park"'' *''"The natives will give you four of their women for the girl with the golden hair."'' Kung-Fu Theater US *''"My name is Kane, I seek water."'' *''"Come on Jake it's Chinatown."'' *''"Yes I'm here to pick up my laundry."'' *''"Why yes I'm here to pick up my laundry."'' *''"You don't match the carpet and you have to go."'' *''"Ancient Chinease Secret huh?"'' *''"Now listen to me grasshopper."'' *''"I'm having nam flashbacks and I wasn't even there!"'' *''"Waitor? Just box up the evil, and I'll take it home."'' *''"Is this the year of the gecko?"'' *''"I'm looking for a man called Scaramanga."'' *''"Reminds me of Jackie Chan's bathroom."'' *''"Man this place smells like ducks."'' *''"The things I do for Mooshoo."'' *''"I'm the ultimate weapon baby yeah!"'' *''"Hi I'm looking for the two small girls who sing for Mothra."'' *''"Akira to white courtesy phone, Akira to white courtesy phone."'' *''"Where's shortround when you need him?"'' *''"Last time I was here I was dressed as a woman. Yes!"'' *''"What's harder getting through this level or digging up the check?"'' *''"Oh great a dream sequence from Brazil again."'' *''"Hey where's Tom Vu and the geishas?"'' UK *''"Waiter, just box up the evil and I'll take it home."'' Rocket Channel US *''"To boldly go...I'm scared!"'' *''"Captain, there are a bizarre alien race that find Adam Sandler funny."'' *''"Has anyone seen Fox Mulder's sister?'' *''"There's a gecko on my tail, R2 see what you can do with it!"'' *''"First sign of an ewok and I'm out of here."'' *''"Screw the force, whose got a grenade?"'' *''"I feel like a walking dutch oven."'' *''"I don't think that's good air."'' *''"Remind me again the difference between the future and Las Vegas."'' *''"I knew Roswell would open up a casino."'' *''"Scotty, beam me into an Ivy League Sorrority House."'' *''"Shouldn't I be wearing a lead apron?"'' *''"Well I guess this means I can't have children."'' *''"Two to beam up."'' *''"Keep the dribbles I just want the quadrofritisfali."'' *''"Aren't you a little short for a storm trooper?"'' *''"Well if it isn't Doctor Jellyfinger"'' *''"Is that a lightsaber are or you just happy to see me?"'' *''"I can't see a thing in this helmet."'' *''"Daddy wants air! Daddy wants air!"'' *''"This is radio 3 erect signing off."'' *''"Out of the way Roseanne!"'' UK Rezopolis US *''"500 channels and still nothing on."'' *''"At least I'm not at the DMV."'' *''"Terminator? Phone call for a Mr. Terminator."'' *''"Welcome to the only thing more evil than IRS Headquarters."'' *''"So this is where they decided to change Coke."'' *''"Looks like we got a fly in the spider's web"'' *''"Screens up."'' *''"The horror!"'' UK *''"Welcome to the only thing more evil than the Inland Revenue Headquarters."'' Category:Gex: Enter the Gecko